Amante profissional
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Shino tem uma idéia que faz os amigos tremerem... Fic não betada nem concluida...
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Avisos: tudo é culpa do kishimoto, que criou um loirinho gostoso de apertar as bochechas... E fazer coisinhas com aqueles outros que não dá pra mencionar aqui.

Fic não betada. Conforme escrevo, publico.

Inspiracao na musica Amante Profissional, Erva Doce.

Eu andei treinando com o Jiraya, daí vem a fic, ta? Beijos e divirtam-se!

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

cc

c

Um profundo silêncio seguiu a declaracao de Aburame Shino. Ele permaneceu impertubavel, observando seus amigos atrás dos óculos escuros.

- Você está de gozação com a nossa cara, não está?

Se algum outro tivesse feito a sugestão, alguém chamado Naruto ou Kiba por exemplo, eles o encheriam de porrada e esqueceriam o assunto. Mas quem havia sugerido aquela anomalidade havia sido... SHINO!

- Então, o que me dizem?

Sai manifestou-se.

- É uma maneira exótica de resolver o assunto.

- Exótica? Humilhante isso sim! – Neji levantou-se de um salto, bufando.

- Sem mencionar constrangedora. – Sasuke deu sua contribuição.

- Problemática. – Shikamaru falou, depois de pensar um instante.

- MARAVILHOSA! – Naruto se empolgou. – Basicamente, vamos juntar nossas habilidades, vamos nos divertir e...

- A PRIMAVERA DA JUVENTUDE VAI MOSTRAR-SE...

- LEE, CALA A BOCA! – Neji e Sasuke falaram juntos.

- Temos o local, as musicas são fáceis de escolher e... – Shino pigarreou para continuar. – inteligência para construir as coreografias.

Quanto a isso existem controvérsias. – Sasuke e Sai abertamente encararam Naruto.

- Ino pode ajudar com as roupas.

- Nem morto que eu visto alguma coisa que aquela loira destrambelhada tenha colocado as mãos. – Kiba protestou.

- Não se preocupe. Você não irá ficar com elas... por muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Avisos: tudo é culpa do kishimoto, que criou um loirinho gostoso de apertar as bochechas... E fazer coisinhas com aqueles outros que não dá pra mencionar aqui.

Fic não betada. Conforme escrevo, publico.

Inspiracao na musica Amante Profissional, Erva Doce.

Eu andei treinando a escrita com o Jiraya, daí vem a fic, ta? Beijos e divirtam-se!

cc

c

- DE JEITO NENHUM!

- VAI USAR ESSA CALÇA DE COURO, SIM SENHOR!

- QUEM VAI ME OBRIGAR A FAZER ISSO?

Silencio geral. E quando todos perceberam, Ino estava caída no chão e Kiba dava uma visão gratuita do seu corpo, pela troca de roupa. Gritos de protesto haviam sido emitidos em vão.

Felizmente, ela era a única garota presente ali. E ela estava mais preocupada em enfiar Kiba em uma calça apertadíssima de couro estampada. Mas aquele não havia sido o único momento difícil do dia.

Não. Aquele era até mesmo um momento hilário, se eles esquecessem o fato de que Ino havia se aliado a Shino, naquela idéia maluca que ele tivera. Naruto quase matara Sai enquanto escolhiam as musicas.

Muitas brincadeiras haviam surgido... Sai tivera que correr de Naruto. O loiro ficara ensandecido, quando o ANBU cantara o pedaço de uma música que julgava adequado para o loiro... " _era tão pequeninho, que mal cabia_...".

A perseguição apenas terminara, quando Chouji, segurando Naruto, havia contado que a NOITE, havia sido marcada... Akimichi quase riu, quando viu as expressões de riso, que estavam sendo causadas pela perseguição, tornarem-se apavoradas.

Kiba-Ino sorriu maliciosamente.

- Então quer dizer que eu vou poder o Tigrão em ação... – mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de começar a rebolar até o chão. Em seguida, levantou-se e esticando as pernas de Kiba o mais que podia, começou a fazer trejeitos sensuais.

- Chouji. – todos pararam de olhar Kiba-Ino para encarar Shino. – Ino vai arranjar uma fantasia para você também.

Chouji corou intensamente.

- Fantasia?

- Não se preocupe, Chouji. Vai ser algo muito sexy! – Ino voltou para o corpo. Quando retornou, Kiba estava tendo um acesso de raiva.

Akamaru, que finalmente acordou com a barulheira, quando viu as roupas do dono, colocou as duas patas na cabeça, tampando a visão.


	3. Chapter 3

Avisos: tudo é culpa do Kishimoto, que criou um loirinho gostoso de apertar as bochechas... E fazer coisinhas com aqueles outros que não dá pra mencionar aqui. Mas no fórum Akimania... com certeza!

Fic não betada. Conforme escrevo, publico.

Inspiracao na musica Amante Profissional, Erva Doce.

Eu andei conversando com a versão feminina do Jiraya... daí vem a fic, ta? Beijos e divirtam-se!

Cc

Capitulo 03

- Voce tem uma chance.

- Se eu contar, Neji me mata!

- Se você não contar... EU TE MATO! – Tenten estava exaltada.

Lee ficou paralisado por uns momentos. Tenten podia quase ver a fumacinha saindo da cabeça de Lee. Ela pressionou Lee mais um pouco na parede.

- Desculpe, mas não posso. – Lee fechou os olhos, pronto para sentir a kunai de Tenten... Se bem que arma não era tão ruim quanto os punhos de Sakura. Ou o tímido interrogatório de Hinata. Ou a fúria de Temari.

Ele não tinha culpa se era o único que elas haviam conseguido pegar... Maldito _curry_! Da próxima vez, ele correria na direção oposta quando Tenten o convidasse para comer. O problema não fora a comida... O problema, era a droga que haviam colocado na comida, que o fizera dormir.

- Lee, vou lhe dar uma chance.

Ela estava dividida, entre curiosa e furiosa. Neji lhe dera o bolo a semana inteira. Quando ela pedira explicações, o porque dele não ter aparecido nos encontros marcados, o Hyuuga corava, virava o rosto e dizia que não podia falar.

E não fora apenas nos encontros a noite, que ele não aparecera. Nos treinos também. E para consternação de Gai, Lee também faltava aos treinos. E para Tenten descobrir que não eram apenas os "garotos" do seu time que desapareciam, não fora tão difícil.

Tenten, pela primeira vez, escutou Sakura afirmando que Sasuke era um arrogante irritante. Temari... Bem, essa vivia reclamando de Shikamaru. A jovem de coques quase caira para trás, quando escutara Hinata falando que Naruto não estava mais freqüentando o restaurante favorito.

Então, decidiram, pegar o primeiro que encontrassem e faze-lo confessar. Lee havia sido o "privilegiado". E a única coisa que elas haviam conseguido faze-lo contar, era que todos estavam envolvidos.

Lee engoliu em seco, quando Tenten estreitou os olhos.

- Dá para contar para mim ou prefere que Temari assuma o controle?

Temari fez uma expressão assassina, enquanto estalava os dedos.

- Lee! Garoto, onde você estava o dia inteiro? – Um homem calvo apareceu na ruela para onde as garotas haviam levado Lee inconsciente. – Seus amigos estão mais nervosos que noiva abandonada no altar! - sem pedir licença, o homem pegou Lee pelo macacão e começou a puxa-lo. As garotas so conseguiam olha-lo. – E aquele cabeludo com o traseiro redondo é o pior de todos!

- Cabeludo de traseiro redondo? – Tenten e Hinata se encararam. – Ei, é do MEU NAMORADO que você está falando! – Tenten foi a primeira a seguir o homem. Quando ele entrou em um estabelecimento, varias quadras adiante, as garotas ficaram paralisadas, veias saltando.

"Clube de StripTease Prazeres da Carne", anunciava uma placa.


	4. Chapter 4

Avisos: tudo é culpa do Kishimoto, que criou um loirinho gostoso de apertar as bochechas... E fazer coisinhas com aqueles outros que não dá pra mencionar aqui. Mas no fórum Akimania... com certeza!

Fic não betada. Conforme escrevo, publico.

Inspiração na musica Amante Profissional, Erva Doce.

Sabem a Renata? Bem, ela contaminou minha cabecinha com suas fics exóticas, quer dizer eróticas, então... saiu isso daqui. Tenham paciência ao ler, por favor.

Cc

Capitulo 04

MAS QUE ZONA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Uma mulher que podia concorrer com Tsunade no quesito "peito" encarava as garotas, que tentavam entrar no clube.

Eu vou matar aquele preguiçoso!

SILENCIO!- Quando finalmente as garotas pararam e a olharam, a mulher pigarreou. – Muito bem. agora, podem me explicar o porque da bagunça?

Tenten ficou com as faces vermelhas, ao reconhecer a vizinha.

Os futuros cadáveres dos nossos namorados estão ai dentro. – Temari declarou a mulher, que ergueu a sobrancelha.

Aqui não é o escritório da Hokage, que vocês entram a hora que querem fazendo bagunça. Entao, sugiro mocinhas que...

Temari estava sem paciência. Com a ponta do leque, golpeou a mulher na cabeça. Temari, Sakura e Tenten, sem a menor delicadez, ignorando a mulher, trataram de forçar sua entrada. Hinata, seguindo-as, pediu desculpas a uma mulher desmaiada.

As meninas seguiram para dentro, ficando assombradas com o que viam. Naruto e Sai estavam segurando um colete e botas, enquanto Lee se despia da cintura para cima. O mais surpreendente eram as roupas deles.

Sai usava uma espécie de túnica amarela, com um decote em V, calca justa, pés em botinas, uma boina na cabeça.

Naruto usava... FRALDAS! E tiras cruzando a frente, faziam um X. uma espécie de sacola, ao lado, continha pedaços de paus, que lembravam corações na ponta.

O que é isso? – Sakura foi a primeira a se recobrar da visão que tinha diante de si. Quando naruto percebeu que elas estavam ali, suspirou, parecendo aliviado.

O socorro chegou!

Lee ficou mais branco do que se tivesse morto, olhando para as meninas com um olhar vazio.

Por que vocês estão demorando tanto? – Neji saiu. Quando viu a namorada e quem estava junto com ela, ficou extremamente corado. Usava uma túnica grega, de cor amarela. As encarou por um momento, antes de virar o rosto para dentro. – Uchiha, Nara... venham aqui. Se eu estou ferrado, eles também estão. – murmurou para si.

Neji afastou-se dando espaço a Shikamaru e Sasuke. Shikamaru usava um pijama de listras brancas e azuis, um ursinho com laço vermelho no braço, os cabelos soltos, assim como Neji.

Sasuke, tinha um capacete amarelo na cabeça, uma camiseta branca justa e calcas presas por suspensórios.

Naruto encarava as meninas. Ele não saberia dizer se elas iriam rir ou bater nos namorados. Temari estava em estado de choque.

Lee já apareceu? – Shino entrou por outra porta. Quando viu as meninas se virando na direção dele, falou calmamente. – Algum problema?


	5. Chapter 5

- Shino… Voce realmente está falando sério? – Tenten tremia de raiva.

- Huhum. Então? No que podemos ajuda-las? Vieram assistir ao show?

- PERDEU UM PARAFUSO FOI? – Shikamaru encolheu-se com o grito que Temari deu. Sakura, ao ver que Naruto ria, enfiou-lhe um soco que o levou a parede.

- A IDEIA DEVE TER SAIDO DESSE IDIOTA DAQUI!

- Sakura. Dessa vez o Naruto só embarcou como idiota que é. – Sasuke defendeu tardiamente o amigo.

- Co-como assim? – Sakura olhou assustada para Sasuke, que suspirou. – Naruto não foi o responsável por...

- Não. – o Uchiha a cortou, olhando para Shino, que estava impassível. – A idéia foi do Aburame.

Todas as garotas olharam para Shino, que ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Vocês vão ficar para o show, e o mais importante, pagar para assistir ou vão embora de uma vez?

Tenten puxou ar.

- Como é?

- Precisamos de dinheiro. Vocês vão colaborar? – Sai falou para ninguém em particular.

- Para que? – Temari estava a ponto de explodir.

- Reconstrucao das termas... – Neji e Shikamaru tamparam a boca de Sai.

- Não é nada de mais. – a próxima vez, que Neji se perguntasse, se poderia existir alguém mais burro que Naruto, já teria a resposta. Sim. Sai.

- E PORQUE, NEJI HYUUGA, UMA TERMA TEVE QUE SER RECONSTRUIDA? – Tenten agarrou o inicio da túnica de Neji, que suou frio.

Naruto começou a rir. Não havia percebido que Hinata encontrava-se junto com as meninas, já que ela estava atrás de todas.

- Caras, vocês se ferraram! - ele apontou com o dedo. – E bonito ainda por...

Sem uma palavra, as garotas se afastaram deixando que a Hyuuga tivesse uma visão PRIVILEGIADA do seu namorado. Hinata arregalou os olhos, corando furiosamente ao percorrer com o olhar o peito do loiro. Quando o olhar recaiu na cintura do namorado, ela piscou algumas vezes. Colocou a mao na boca, se virou e saiu correndo.

- Hinata? HINATA! – de um pulo, Naruto já ia atrás dela, ignorando o fato de estar de fraldas. De estar na rua. Indo em direção a rua principal da vila.

- Agora... – Sakura começou a estralar os dedos. – Shino, você vai nos contar ou...

- AH, VAO ABRIR ESSA MALDITA PORTA OU NÃO?

A voz extremamente irritada de Kiba apenas não foi maior que a de Ino.

- NARUTO, SE VOCE NÃO ABRIR A PORTA, EU VOU CONTAR PARA A HINATA...

Tenten foi até a porta onde a loira gritava histérica.

- Eu não sou a hinata, mas posso saber o que você queria contar para ela?

Ino olhou para Neji, que balançou a cabeça, negando.

- É claro que sim. Shino me pediu ajuda para vestir os garotos, de maneira especialmente ridícula para eles fazerem cada um, um strip tease. Olha, que ate que eu me decidi a por babados no Hyuuga, foi um tempão!

- Que historia é essa de terma, Shikamaru? – o olhar inquisitivo de Temari, fez Nara suspirar.

- É uma historia... problemática.

- Que você não tem tempo para contar. É a sua vez. – Shino pegou Shikamaru pelo braço e tentou leva-lo dali, sem muito sucesso. Temari deu um golpe com o leque fraco na mao de Shino.

- GOSTOSO! GOSTOSO! SASUKE! SASUKE! VEM SASUKE! – eles escutaram os gritos das mulheres que estavam na platéia.

Sakura virou o rosto, veias saltando em sua testa. Sasuke engoliu em seco.

- Sai. Você poderia explicar o que diabos aconteceu?

- Claro que posso! – ele deu um sorriso. Felizmente para ele, Tenten se pos na frente dele, impedindo qualquer um dos outros de bater no Anbu, desacordando-o.

- Eu quero ouvir a explicação!


End file.
